U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,938 issued to Beasley discloses a cargo tie-down system. This patent does not appear to disclose a strap-like securement means with a ratcheting mechanism that attaches to the bed of a cargo transporting vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,902 issued to Stanley discloses a cargo tie-down system. This patent does not appear to disclose a single strap which is placed around the cargo and secured to the bed of the transport vehicle with a ratchet mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,327 issued to Schrader discloses an apparatus and system for securing cargo. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus with a strap-like securement means with a ratcheting mechanism that attaches to the bed of a cargo transporting vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,499 issued to Bird discloses a retractable cargo securement strap. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a strap which is threaded around the load and secured to the bed of the transporting vehicle with a clip attached to a ratcheting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,145 issued to Pederson discloses a device for regulation of tension. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a strap-like securement means with a ratcheting mechanism that attaches to the bed of a cargo transporting vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,259 issued to Allen discloses a strap tensioning system for carrying bicycles. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a strap-like securement means with a ratcheting mechanism that attaches to the bed of a cargo transporting vehicle nor does it disclose a device for securing loads on flat bed trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,841 issued to Adler and Nadherny discloses a quick release load securing device. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a clip with a ratcheting mechanism that secures to the bed of the transporting vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,285 issued to Schlaeger discloses a double spring cargo tie-down device. This patent does not appear to disclose a single strap which is placed around the cargo and secured to the bed of the transport vehicle with a ratchet mechanism.